


Ecstasy

by Nautaulis



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautaulis/pseuds/Nautaulis





	Ecstasy

You were laying in bed reading another fanfiction and you hear a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" You say

The door opens and you see your husband Kuchiki Byakuya. He slowly enters the room and goes straight towards you. He grabs you by your shoulders and pushes you onto the bed.

"H-hey what are you doing!?!?" You say, your face red as a strawberry. 

"I thought you liked me..." He said with a pouty face 

"I-I do, this is just happening so fast," You say 

"I like fast," He says with a look of total lust

"I do too," You say

You both go in for the kiss, his lips taste of coffee. He starts to get handsy and rubs his hands up and down your back moving towards your breasts. You grab his shirt and start pulling up. He pulls out from the kiss and laughs helping you take off his shirt. Man is his abs chiseled. He pulls at your shirt and you also help him take it off also helping him take off your bra. 

"Such beautiful juggs my lady," He says with a laugh.

"Nice abs," You say while staring at them.

He gently grabs your breasts and rubs your nipples with his thumbs.

"Ohhhhhhh fuckkkk" You say with immense pleasure.

"Ya like that huh?" He says in a smooth voice 

You reach for his pants and dip your hands in finding the head of his dick and slowly rub it. He buckles with pleasure trying to suppress his moans. 

He grabs your pants and roughly pulls them down along with your panties. He reaches down and rubs your clit. You moan with pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh" 

You pull down his pants and immediately grab his member and licks all over pleasuring him. You slowly start to put his whole dick in your mouth. As you are doing this he is starting to push one finger in. 

"Oh my god this feels amazing," You say with a moan

You push his member into your mouth going all the way to the base while rubbing his balls. He moans loudly with pleasure and is starting to thrust into your mouth.  
He pushes in a second finger and is rubbing all around which makes you crazy for more. You both quicken the pace your breathing is loud and moans are in-between inhales.

"I'm gonna come," He says with a moan

You come up and say "In my mouth please" and you go right back to sucking  
You start really going at it and soon he moans loudly and a thick liquid fills your throat and you quickly swallow it all gratefully.  
He starts to put a third finger in your vagina and uses his other hand to rub your clit. 

"I'm gonna come," you say loudly 

"Come for me baby," He says 

You finally come and you are in pure ecstasy.  
He pulls out his fingers and lays on top of you kissing you all around.

"We should do this more." You say  
"Ya.."


End file.
